Beso de una Princesa
by Eirian Lovegood
Summary: Luna aspira un olor familiar que no quiere olvidar nunca. Un aroma a limón. Siente sus brazos alrededor de su cadera, meciéndose mutuamente en un baile sin limites. No había tenido reparos para colarse en el Baile de Navidad y ahora se alegraba de no haberlos tenido.


Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí representados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje preferido" del foro Provocare Ravenclaw._

El relato que leerán a continuación forma parte del universo iniciado en La Llamada del Elegido

—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—- —-—-—-—-—-—-—

Huele a limón. Aspira su aroma y recuerda la primera vez que lo olió. Hace tantos años, apenas podía mantenerse en pie. Y a pesar de su corta edad se le quedo grabado a fuego ese aroma y el rostro que siempre lo acompaña. Un rostro menudo, de piel blanca y ojos azules. Melena roja como el fuego y nariz respingona que le da aspecto de hada acuática. Nunca le ha preguntado porque huele a limón, simplemente le parece lo más normal del mundo. Ella es rubia y de ojos grises y Prince huele a limón. Es lo que la hace única.

Ahora mismo puede oler algo más por debajo, no es cítrico, es suave como si se deslizase por el fondo de las fragancias naturales. Resalta su aroma y Luna se deja llevar por él, cerrando los ojos y respirando hondo para que jamás lo olvide. Al abrir los ojos se encuentra con los de Prince que le sonríe con diversión. La encanta ver sonreír, es tan diferente a la suya y sin embargo todos dicen que son como dos gotas de agua.

Siempre lo han hecho todo juntas, desde que ambas se encontraron en el jardín de los Weasley tratando de atrapar un gnomo. Ese cabezazo que se dieron desencadeno en una amistad tan intima y fuerte que apenas podían verse separadas. Solo su diferencia en cuestión de casas es la que logra separarlas. Pero esta noche no es así y puede disfrutar de su cercanía más que cualquier otra noche. Hoy es navidad y se han colado en el Baile. Luna va a tercero, no podría ir a ese baile sin un compañero de cuarto en adelante. Eso no la detuvo para ir con Prince que también tiene trece años.

Bailan y ríen porque no les importa el que dirán. Son dos chicas bailando una balada romántica, seguramente al día siguiente serían la comidilla del colegio. La vida es para vivirla, no para temer las consecuencias de algunos actos. Luna y Prince comparten ese criterio. No sirve de nada ser libre si te encadenas por las creencias de los demás. Sufrir por lo que otro piensa no tiene sentido para Luna. Ese fue el motivo por el que ni pestañeo ante la invitación de Prince.

Se recuestan mutuamente en el hombro de la otra y sus pies juegan entre ellos en un ritmo que poco tiene que ver con el que suena. No les hace falta la música, se guían por los latidos de sus corazones marchando al unisonó, desparejándose y volviendo a latir como uno solo. Era divertido tratar que sus corazones latieran a la misma velocidad. Estaban tan ensimismadas que cuando notaron el hombro de Hermione chocando con ellas tardaron en reaccionar. Vieron su vestido azul desapareciendo por la puerta. Luna miró en dirección contraria, su corazón casi se parte al ver el rostro de Neville. El chico no sabe que sentir en esos momentos pero sus ojos si y una lágrima solitaria cae. Luna piensa que debe ayudarle es su amigo.

La mano de Prince en su brazo le dice que lo deje solo. Tiene razón lo necesita. Vuelve a mirar a Prince. Azul y gris se encuentran en una mirada entristecida. Sus amigos siempre se lanzan miradas sin que parezcan percatarse ninguno. Se cuidan mutuamente y llevan cuatro años haciéndolo todo juntos. Luna se reconocía en esa relación por eso sabía por lo que estaba pasando Neville.

— Hermione debe pensar en lo que ha pasado. Creo que no se lo esperaba. — Dijo Prince deteniendo el baile.

— Si lo esperaba, pero no ha sabido reaccionar. — Contradijo Luna mirando a Prince con una sonrisa melancólica. — Esos dos solo se tienen el uno al otro y el destino parece querer jugar con eso.

— Nos tienen a nosotros, Lunita. — Dijo Prince con una mueca de evidencia.

— No lo has entendido. Ellos son nosotras. Se necesitan mutuamente y…

— Se aman. — La palabra sale de una forma natural que Prince tiene que reír a carcajadas cuando ve por primera vez en Luna una expresión de verdadera sorpresa. Sus ojos saltones parecían a punto de estallar y darle en la cara. Y tan rápido como había aparecido se desvaneció, convertida en una sonrisa que era un poema a la felicidad. Luna levanta la mano y acaricia los labios de Prince.

— Y se aman. — Repitió Luna. — Creo que te voy a besar.

— No voy a impedírtelo. — Contestó Prince. Sus labios se acercaron y su primer beso selló algo que se había escrito desde ese cabezazo años atrás. Luna saboreó los labios de Prince. Sabían a helado de cereza y mora. Su cabeza iba a estallar. Un millar de descargas le convulsionaban los labios que solo querían mantenerse junto a los de Prince. Una tímida lengua prueba sus labios y Luna no se resiste a nada. Su lengua también se lanza a explorar. La lengua de Prince sabe menta recién cortada. Se enrollan y se desenrollan captando todos los matices del sabor de la otra. Y terminó. El aire se hacía escaso y sus pulmones pedían una nueva bocanada. Se separan. Luna ve el sonrojo de su acompañante y lo nota en sus mejillas también. Ha sido el momento más perfecto de toda su vida y sabe que va a repetirlo una, mil y un millón de veces. Jamás podrán alejarla de esos labios. Ni una colmena de torposoplos embotándole el cerebro, ni un Yerkel aullador lanzándole rocas, ni Voldemort podrá separarla de Petunia Pirnce Potter.

— ¿Hace falta decirlo? — Preguntó divertida Luna.

— Sería lo adecuado. — Respondió con una sonrisa Prince.

— Te amo desde que tu cabezón por poco me desnuca. — Confesó Luna abrazándola fuertemente.

— Te amo desde que me lanzaste un gnomo a la nariz pensando que su mordisco da poderes especiales. — Admitió Prince. Ambas volvieron a bailar pero algo había cambiado imperceptiblemente. Sus corazones se habían acompasado de forma natural y no volverían a latir por separado.


End file.
